Amor no correspondido
by Bakura Apeiron
Summary: Historia de lado de "Dias Fieros" sligth yaoi. UryuxInoue, agnstIchixInoue. Inoue descubre que Ichigo es gay y está debastada, Uryu ira al rescate pero podrá más su amor y deseo, terminará lastimandola más ó su amor simplemente no puede ser correspondido.
1. Disclaimer y dedicatoria

Todos los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y probablemente a TV Tokyo. Yo no poseo nada más que la idea original. Hecho con fines recreativos, fan made, no lucrativos; todos los derechos de otro material van a sus respectivos dueños.

Dedico este fic a Aphrodita, por sus fics tan bellos, cómicos y bueno… una obra de arte. Y por apoyar el RenIchi.


	2. Chismes

-Algo anda mal con Kurusaki-kun- Inoue comentó a sus compañeros mientras salían para el almuerzo, hacía ya casi un año que la guerra contra Aizen había terminado y las cosas habían estado en relativa calma, Inoue pensó que ahora podría por fin ver sonreír a Ichigo, sin embargo el semblante serio de Ichigo permanecía, y siempre que regresaba de la Sociedad de las Almas, había una nueva expresión nostálgica que cada vez se acentuaba más. Inoue había pensado que tal vez Ichigo extrañaba a Rukia, tal vez más que como a una amiga, aunque sus esperanzas aún no morían.

-Sin duda tuvo una noche difícil pues se paso casi toda la noche cazando hollows, debería tener más consideración por los que somos más sensibles, con semejante reiatsu- Ishida y Chad iban a cada lado de Inoue, un poco más adelante iban sus amigas y amigos de siempre; excepto por Tatsuki quien tenía gripa y había faltado.

-No ha podido descansar bien desde la última vez que regresamos de la Sociedad de las Almas- comentó Chad y era cierto. La última vez habían ido los cinco juntos, incluido Kon, habían sido a un picnic organizado por Matsumoto, esa vez Chad e Ishida habían sido los primeros en partir, Matsumoto y Rukia por otro lado no habían querido dejar ir a Inoue y por su parte Ichigo desapareció durante casi toda la fiesta junto con Renji.

En aquella ocasión Inoue conoció las fiestas de Rangiku, casi ya todos estaban tomados e incluso a Rukia se le notaba un rubor en sus mejillas, sin embargo Inoue no podía decir mucho de sí misma, aunque ellas dos eran las más conscientes, Yumichica, Ikkaku, Kira, Hisagi e Iba ya iban en la séptima ronda, por otro lado Momo y Rangiku no dejaban de reír; Rukia se quejaba que siempre era lo mismo con Ichigo, desapareciendo con Renji quien sabe dónde; por una parte Inoue se alegró, pues entonces tal vez aún no perdía su oportunidad.

-Espero que no tarde mucho en venir hoy, prepare sandía rellena de pollo, seguramente le encantará- las caras de los chicos ensombrecieron sin ánimos de destruir las ilusiones de Inoue -Miren por fin viene ¡Kurusaki-kun date prisa!-

-Gracias por esperarme- Ichigo los alcanzó corriendo.

-Ichigo deberías de tener más cuidado con la escuela, aunque ya tengas tu puesto asegurado en el Gotei, eso no significa que puedas holgazanear aquí- Ishida lo regaño.

-Tsk no es de tu incumbencia-

-Sin embargo, estás más distraído últimamente ¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Chad.

Ichigo estuvo tentado a considerar eso como un golpe bajo -Todo está bien, son sólo los malditos exámenes que me estresan-

-¡Tengo una idea, porque no formamos un grupo de estudio, así todos saldremos bien en los exámenes!- propuso Inoue.

-Sí supongo que sería una buena idea, aunque no estoy seguro de poder ir- contestó Ichigo en un monótono tono de voz.

-¿Entretenido con los hollows Kurusaki?- preguntó Ishida en tono un cuanto ácido.

-No es de tu incumbencia- Ichigo empezaba a molestarse.

-Lo cierto es que has olvidado confiar en nosotros Ichigo- intervino Chad en un tono solemne -Recuerda nuestro pacto, todos nosotros nos hicimos más fuertes para apoyarte-

Todos asentaron, incluso Inoue, Ichigo resopló -Esto no es… no se trata de nada-

-Creo que lo que Kurusaki quiere decir es que es un asunto personal- Ishida comenzaba a explicar pero fue interrumpido, por los gritos de Chizuru.

-¡Himme!- la chica saltó de su lugar, en la azotea de la escuela donde se sentaban a almorzar, a abrazar a la chica -Ahora que no está la bruja, podré demostrarte todo mi amor-

Sin embargo Ichigo, sin pensárselo dos veces pero muy apenado y volviendo a suspirar cansado, como si hubiese visto el acto de un chiste gastado, le puso el pie y la chica fue al suelo pesadamente, con un inexpresivo -Lo siento- de su parte.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Chizuru estaba furiosa, se había levantado a una velocidad impresionante y ahora estaba frente a Ichigo quién ya se había sentado a almorzar.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, Tatsuki me ha pedido que no deje que te acercaras a Inoue mientras ella no estaba- Ichigo explicó sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

-Vamos Ichigo, aún así, esa no es manera de tratar a una dama- Ishida le reprochó.

Ichigo volteó a ver a Chizuru y después a Ishida con cara de incrédulo -Como sea-

-Y tú por qué tienes que meterte, además osas tirar a una inocente y pura doncella- Chizuru continuó.

Ichigo rió con malicia -¿Inocente y pura? Ni de broma-

Y eso bastó para colmar a su compañera -Pues no sé cómo no te has mordido la lengua Kurusaki, pero me fuerzas a revelar tus perversiones ocultas-

-¿Qué… De qué estás hablando?- Ichigo temió de que la chica hubiese desarrollado un extraño poder para leer los sueños de las personas.

-¡Incesto!- la chica casi lo gritó, Ishida escupió su jugo, Inoue se tapó la boca, Chad se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y todos los demás voltearon a ver a Ichigo con cara estupefacta.

-¡Estás completamente loca!- Ichigo también ya se había enfadado, pero lo que preparaba la chica lo dejó fuera de guardia.

Ajustándose los lentes, una siniestra sonrisa apareció -¿Eso crees? ¿Pues pareces muy cercano a tu "primo" no? Demasiado cercano-

-¿Uh? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- Ichigo no tenía ni la remota idea de lo que decía su interlocutora.

-Ahora negaras al pelirrojo ¿Eh? Renji se llama ¿No?- al pronunciar esto, todos se relajaron e incluso una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los otros, sólo Inoue sonreía penosamente, mientras que Chad e Ishida estaban avergonzados de que su amigo hubiese caído en las garras de una fangirl.

-De que rayos… un momento… Yo no siento nada por nada por ese cabeza hueca- aunque el rubor de Ichigo ponía mucho en su contra.

-¿Eh, malo para los petnames? Podría sugerirte unos muy buenos como silly redhead, aka spiky, tatoo puppy-

-Cállate- Ichigo ahora trataba de disimular su enojo, tratándole de restar importancia al asunto pues había notado su sonrojo, y no quería empeorarlo imaginándose llamando a Renji por puppy.

-O tal vez él sea el dominante y prefieras que él te domine, quiero decir denomine a ti- Chizuru usaba su extraña voz sexosa.

Ichigo no pudo contener esa y arrepentido de haber molestado a la chica, no entendía como podía arreglárselas Tatsuki con ella, además de que no quería incursionar en tales pensamientos, pero la chica continuaba -Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo fuiste tú quien se le declaró y tomó la iniciativa justo fuera de nuestro salón ¿Y nos preguntábamos por qué dejaste ir a Kuchiki-san ó porque eres el único chico del salón sin siquiera haber salido con una chica antes, pero si hacen una pareja tan sexy, para que querrías chicas con semejante ejemplar…- Ichigo tenía la cara más roja que un jitomate y ya no sabía ni qué hacer ni como ocultarla, en cuanto Chizuru no sé sabría decir si disfrutaba más de la venganza o de imaginarse juntos a Renji e Ichigo.

-Basta ya Tatsuki-chan- Inoue intervino -Perderás el almuerzo si continuas molestando a Kurusaki-kun, mira traje una receta nueva- le ofreció sonriéndole.

-¿Eh?- la chica parecía debatirse fuertemente entre su amor por Inoue y arriesgarse a probar su comida, lo suficiente como para distraerla y dejar a Ichigo en paz.

Ichigo ya no dijo nada hasta terminar el desayuno, cuando se levantaban para regresar a clases de volvió hacia Inoue -Gracias Inoue te debo una-

-No hay problema Kurusaki-kun- sin embargo Inoue había alcanzado a ver algo extraño en él, era acaso tristeza.

Pensó en detenerlo pero vio un gato muy familiar que los observaba fijamente -¿Yorouchi-san?- pensó.


	3. WTH?

Los chicos ya se encontraban en clase, pero estaban preocupados habían sentido el reiatsu de varios capitanes e Ichigo se había empezado a mover, sin embargo no sentían la presencia de algún hollow, así que empezaron a intercambiar notas entre ellos.

Sintieron todos esos reiatsus e Ichigo se ha ido

Parecen ser de capitanes de la sociedad de almas, pero no siento ningún hollow importante

¿La sociedad de almas por qué estarán aquí, perseguirán a otro shinigami?

Bueno no sería la primera vez, y seguramente ya involucraron a Kurusaki en todo esto

Deberíamos ir a ver qué pasa, tal vez necesite nuestra ayuda

No deberíamos apresurarnos, después de todo ninguno de ellos parece estar peleando

! Ese fue el reiatsu de Abarai-san ¿está luchando?

Así parece ser, pero me parece extraño que Kurosaki no haya mencionado nada antes, aunque sería como las otras veces

¿Qué desde cuando llegó Abarai-kun?

Desde anoche, aunque trato de esconder su reiatsu no es suficiente para las habilidades de un Quincy, pero como ya había venido en otras ocasiones no pensé que tuviera importancia

¿Qué, pero por qué no nos dijo nada?

Bueno han sido en tres ocasiones en lo que va del mes, han sido pequeñas visitas de dos o tres horas, al parecer sólo visita a Kurusaki y regresa a la sociedad de almas y como Kurosaki nunca mencionó nada, pensé que debía tratarse de algo trivial

No creen que deberíamos decidir si salimos y después discutirlo

Tienes razón sólo necesitamos encontrar una forma para salir de clases

Pero ese último mensaje de las manos de Inoue no llegó a sus amigos, sino a la profesora.

-Yo les daré la forma de salir de clases ¡Inoue, Ishida y Sado de pie! Me sorprende de ustedes… ¿Dónde está Kurosaki?-

-Etto…-

Su profesora no aguantó más y finalmente los sacó a los tres con un fuera.

-Lo siento de verdad, ha sido mi culpa que nos sacaran a todos- Inoue se disculpaba.

-No hay problema Inoue- Chad.

-Sí, además a final de cuenta hemos podido salir, ahora podremos…- Ishida se silenció instantáneamente, sus amigos se dieron cuenta porque había sido aquello.

Una expresión de preocupación se reflejó en su rostro, de todos Ishida permanecía más sereno.

-Kurusaki-kun- Inoue volteó a ver a donde el reiatsu de Ichigo había desaparecido sin más ni más.

-El reiatsu de Ichigo ha desaparecido…- Chad intervino para decidir hacer algo.

-No deberíamos preocuparnos, al menos no ha luchado, simplemente debe tratarse de alguna barrera espiritual para ocultar su reiatsu, de ser así una bastante fuerte; ó puede ser que haya ido a la sociedad de almas, aunque…- esta vez si había cierta preocupación.

-No estaba solo- Chad señaló -Además otra pelea ha comenzado y el reiatsu de Abarai-san se ha debilitado-

Entonces Inoue recordó porque le había sido familiar esos reiatsus y quien vivía en esa dirección -¡Vamos! Sé dónde está Kurusaki-kun-

Inoue, Chad e Ishida caminaban apresuradamente por las calles de Karakura, Uryu había señalado en tratar de no llamar la atención de los shinigamis y permanecer alerta por si los seguían, se ponían de acuerdo de vez en cuando en verse en un punto y se separaban, aunque parecía ser que no había mayor problema. Cuando Ishida e Inoue se quedaron solos comenzaron a platicar, el Quincy podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga.

-No te preocupes Orihime, todo va ir bien-

Inoue de inmediato sonrió tratando de disimular -Seguramente Kurusaki-kun se encontrara bien, tal vez no sea nada y nos estamos preocupando demás, entonces dirá con sus cachetes abultados "no debieron de venir es peligroso"- Inoue imitaba a Ichigo intentando burlándose.

Por otra parte no era un secreto los sentimientos de la chica por el shinigami substituto, su círculo de amigos ya se había dado cuenta de ello, lo había compartido en una ocasión con Matsumoto quien le aseguró que Rukia no sentía nada por Ichigo, y Tatsuki le molestaba que Ichigo fuera tan tonto y no viera lo que tenía frente a él. Por su parte Uryu sabía de los sentimientos de Inoue desde antes de conocerla, era fácil al para él ver en los sentimientos de las personas y fue por esto que a pesar de gustarle no hizo ningún esfuerzo en amistar con ella, claro que siempre tenía un trato especialmente amable con ella. No fue hasta los eventos del rescate de Rukia que ambos compañeros habían tenido ocasión de conocerse mejor y amistar, cosa que fue bastante fácil dado la naturaleza amigable de Inoue.

Sin embargo Uryu había estado observando cómo sólo los sentimientos de la chica crecían, pero desde su aventura en el Hueco Mundo también había observado que no eran correspondidos, no sabía exactamente qué pasaba con Kurosaki. Si tal vez él estaba enamorado de Rukia ó simplemente que debido a por todo lo que estaba pasando no veía los sentimientos de la chica ó que tal vez no era lo suficientemente maduro para amar y enamorarse. De cualquier forma el punto era que tenía una oportunidad. Pero su moral lo carcomía cada de que pensaba que le estaba quitando la novia a su amigo, porque ya con todo lo que habían pasado consideraba a Kurosaki su amigo, ya que en sí no era un shinigami, y lo que más lo desalentaba eran los cada vez más evidentes sentimientos de Inoue, sentimientos que seguían ignorados, con lo que volvía a pensar que no quería verla con el corazón roto y volvía a lo mismo.

-Sí, esperemos que así sea, Inoue… ahora que tenemos un momento. Sé que es inapropiado y fuera de lugar, pero ya tengo mucho tiempo pensándolo y…-

Inoue lo veía confundida -¡Mira aquí viene Sado-kun!-

-Bueno, podemos dejarlo para después-

Uryu ya había tratado saber lo que Kurosaki sentía, pero era peor que interrogar una piedra, al menos había escuchado una leyenda de unas piedras que hablaban y hasta mentían y decían disparates, por lo que acudió a su mejor amigo, y no se trataba de Chad quien tampoco sabía nada, sino de Abarai, debido a que le había salvado la vida estaban en buenos términos y Kurosaki siempre pasaba mucho tiempo con él, pero cuando apenas le preguntó si sabía algo de quien podría ser en quien estuviera Kurosaki interesado, el shinigami negó todo y se fue con excusas tontas, lo que le hacía pensar que en efecto, Kurosaki estaba flechado de alguien ¿Pero quién? Aunque como Sado le había dicho una vez, mientras los sentimientos de Orihime no cambien nada más importa, cruel pero cierto.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un gran almacén, seguros de que nadie los había seguido -Es aquí- Inoue se adelantó corriendo.

-Hay una enorme barrera… y otras más protegiendo el lugar ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así?- Uryu preguntó.

-Es una barrera de Hachi, como lo pensé deben de estar todos aquí- Inoue abrió la barrera y permitió a sus amigos entrar.

Dentro Hachi atendía las heridas de un inconsciente Renji, mientras Ichigo y los demás vizards estaban a su lado, escuchando a Shinji, quien recientemente había llegado. Ichigo no daba crédito a lo que había dicho Hirako, pero parecía el único sorprendido, como si los otros vizards ya lo hubiesen esperado.

-Al final de cuenta hicieron el primer movimiento antes de lo previsto- Kensei comentó, reinaba un ambiente sombrío, todos parecían estar a la defensiva.

-Pero ¿No creerán que en serio…?- Ichigo trató de suavizar las cosas.

-Así es Ichigo, tú no sabes de lo que es capaz la Sociedad de Almas- Shinji lo interrumpió -después de todo, nosotros mismos estuvimos ahí, y sabemos de lo que son capaces- todos evadieron mirarse apartando la vista a otro lado.

Ichigo no comprendía del todo lo que decía, pero parecía ser que no era el único Hiyori preguntó -¿No te referirás a…?-

-Así es, en aquel entonces tú eras muy joven, creo que todavía ni entrabas a la academia- Shinji respondió.

-¿Al qué?- Ichigo preguntó.

-A la cacería Quincy- las miradas de todos se ensombrecieron de nuevo.

-No me cuenten entre ustedes, yo nunca fui una participe de esa masacre- Lisa añadió fríamente.

-Tampoco varios de los que estamos presentes y sin embargo tampoco hicimos nada para detenerla- Shinji contestó en un tono reprobatorio.

Ichigo ya había escuchado el tema antes, ahora Ishida era el último Quincy y poco aprecio tenía por los shinigamis, incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, así que intuía que además de lo de Mayuri debía haber algo más en el pasado que le había granjeado tal odio.

-Vale, vale no hace falta ponernos tan tensos, no esperaran que en estos momentos un Quincy entre por la puerta a reclamarnos crímenes pasados- Love trató de tranquilizar las cosas.

-¡Oi Hirako-san, Kurosaki, Abarai-san! ¿Hay alguien aquí?- en ese momento escucharon la voz de Ishida.

-¡Vamos a entrar Hirako-san, Hachi-san!-

-Inoue- Ichigo se levantó -Y los demás ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí, cómo llegaron?-

-Baka olvidas que Orihime ya había estado antes aquí- Hiyori golpeó a Ichigo en la cabeza -Debiste de avisarles ¿Cierto y si los siguieron?-

-Yo no les dije nada- le respondió Ichigo.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?- Inoue gritó.

-Inoue-san, chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Ichigo.

-Eso es lo mismo que nosotros queremos saber, buenos días- Ishida dirigiéndose a los otros, los otros dos lo imitaron saludando a los demás.

-Escuchen, no se preocupen, será mejor que no se involucren- Ichigo pidió con un tono sombrío.

Las caras de sus amigos se ensombrecieron, incluso los vizards podían notar la tensión que se había creado.

-¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun? ¿Por qué aún no confías en nosotros, nunca podré ayudar a Kurosaki-kun? ¿Seré de nuevo un estorbo? ¿Estará esperando a Kuchiki-san?- Inoue pensaba.

-Ichigo, esa no es forma de dirigirte a tus amigos, lo has olvidado- Chad habló sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-Es cierto Kurosaki, al parecer la Sociedad de las Almas, se ha puesto en tu contra necesitaras toda las ayuda posible para esta- Ishida reforzó lo dicho.

-Cierto Kurosaki-kun sabes que nunca te dejaríamos- Inoue.

-Chicos…- Ichigo se quedaba sin palabras.

-Basta de sentimentalismos- Hiyori golpeó de nuevo a Ichigo -Tenemos un problema aquí-

-Cierto ¿Qué es lo qué pasa?- Ishida.

Shinji les explicó la situación y parecía difícil de creer, parecía ser que sólo Uryu se lo tomaba con calma. La sociedad de almas estaba cazando vizards.

No era sorpresa que Renji se hubiese revelado y decidido alertar a Ichigo, lo que los preocupaba era que Rukia no estuviese a su lado. Todos salieron para dejar a Renji descansar y también dejaron a Ichigo con sus amigos para platicar, Ichigo temía que fueran tras ellos o su familia.

-Escucha Kurosaki- Ishida repetía por enésima vez -Será mejor que te quedes aquí, no hay lugar más seguro por ahora, nosotros nos ocuparemos de la situación afuera-

-¿Pero y si los atacan?- Ichigo.

-Dudo mucho que eso suceda, y en tal caso si las cosas se ponen graves ustedes vendrían cierto, podrían sentir el reiatsu de cualquiera de nosotros tres ó cualquiera de los shinigamis- Ishida.

-No te preocupes por tu familia, nosotros nos haremos cargo- Chad.

-Y con el plan de Ishida-kun podremos justificar tu ausencia por un tiempo, en lo que se solucionan las cosas- Inoue.

Ichigo asentó pero aún no parecía convencido, así que Ishida continuó -Además no puedes dejar aquí a Abarai-san solo, él no conoce a ninguno de estos sujetos- Ichigo les había dado la espalda de repente como caminando hacia adentro -¿Kurosaki se acaba de sonrojar?- Uryu notó y después continuó con su argumento -También debes de pensar en él, ahora que ha traicionado a la Sociedad de las Almas y su futuro es incierto, lo mínimo que puedes hacer por él es esperar a que despierte- y ahí iba, la frialdad Quincy se hacía presente, pero Uryu tenía algo en mente -veamos como reaccionas-

Ichigo se detuvo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda pero sólo él se enteró -¿Qué quieres decir?-

Ishida se dio cuenta de que el shinigami substituto no había pensado en ello y se lamentó haber presionado, pero si no era ahora sería después y al menos ahora podrían ofrecerle su ayuda -¿Ya lo sabes no? No creo que esta vez pasen por alto las acciones de Abarai-san-

Ichigo no volteaba a ver a sus amigos, ni decía nada.

-No te preocupes Kurusaki-kun, cuando todo se solucione, tal vez hasta pueda regresar, si no Urahara-san siempre tiene las puertas abiertas de su casa para él- Inoue trataba de animar a Ichigo podía sentir el estrés del shinigami substituto, y aunque era al hombre al que amaba y estaba sufriendo, había algo en ese dolor que no le permitía ser empática con él, algo que no comprendía sólo sentía.

-Está bien chicos. Gracias, yo me quedaré a cuidar de Renji- Ichigo avanzó sin esperar a despedirse de los demás.

Inoue avanzó para alcanzarlo pero Chad la detuvo de un brazo y le dio una negativa con la cabeza, la chica comprendió que ahora necesitaba estar solo y lo mejor que podían hacer era continuar con el plan.

-Kurosaki-kun es raro- Inoue dijo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por… por qué dices eso Inoue san?- Uryu se sorprendió.

-¡Ah! Otra vez estoy pensando en voz alta- la chica de golpeó la cabeza y comenzó a reír -Debemos de ser fuertes y alegres para Kurosaki kun ahora que está en problemas, es momento de ayudarlo-

Ishida sonrió tal vez si pudiera incluso apartarse de sus amigos por la chica que tenía al lado, recordaba lo que le había dicho su abuelo ahora, no había dudado ni un segundo cuando se lanzó al Hueco mundo para rescatarla, incluso cuando su padre le advirtió de no meterse en asuntos shinigamis. Desafortunadamente fue también ahí mismo que la chica estaba dispuesta a lo mismo por Kurosaki, fue entonces cuando se rindió. Después de todo ambos eran sus amigos y él debía ser la última persona en interponerse, pero le volvía a dar vueltas en la cabeza.

-Por ahora deberíamos regresar, yo contactaré a Urahara san y mañana decidiremos los roles de cada uno- Chad lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero tenía razón no era el momento adecuado.


	4. Secretos

Inoue se encontró con Chad al día siguiente -¡_Ohaio_ Sado-kun!-

-Buenos ideas Inoue, también vas ahora a ver a Ichigo ¿Cierto?-

-Así es ¿Tú también?-

-Sí, Renji dijo que quería platicar conmigo si tenía la oportunidad-

-OK entonces vamos juntos-

Apenas habían entrado, Renji los esperaba, sin embargo parecía no poder hablar frente a Inoue, al comprender la chica se ofreció a pasar directo con Ichigo, pero Renji la llamó.

-Espera Orihime-chan, será mejor así, después de todo tú también tienes derecho a saberlo- Renji palideció y guardó silencio mientras sus amigos lo veían confundidos y expectantes -No les dije todo lo que sabía sobre Ichigo-

-¿Paso algo malo?- Inoue sonaba aterrada.

Renji tardó en contestar -No sé si lo sepan, pero Ichigo selló una sola alma desde que se convirtió en Shinigami, bueno esa alma…- Renji se detuvo pudo notar la expresión de Chad -Bueno, no está muy bien que digamos, pero ahora mismo está en tratamiento- Renji mintió, el solo recuerdo de la fotografía que Nemu les había mostrado con el plus holowficado le daba escalofríos, y quien sabe que habrá hecho el capitán Kurotsuchi con dicha alma -Pero hay otra cosa, sus poderes…- el punto era que Ichigo parecía infectar sus poderes de hollow y de shinigami en otros, y si no se entrenaban adecuadamente como sus amigos, no sabía qué resultados se podrían esperar como con aquel Plus, pero no era así de fácil explicárselo a ellos.

-Son gracias a Ichigo ¿Cierto?- Inoue intervino.

-Sí… eso es- Renji se sorprendió de que Inoue lo supiera, pero ¿Cómo?

-Siempre lo supe que una parte de Kurosaki-kun estaba conmigo y me protegía siempre-

Renji de nuevo guardó silencio, hasta que Chad lo sacó del mismo -Entonces ¿Es eso algo malo?-

-¿Uh? No, no lo creo, parece ser que no hay problema con ello ahora, pero cambió sus vidas para siempre y…-

-Nos permitió permanecer al lado Kurusaki-kun- Inoue lo interrumpió.

-Como verdaderos amigos- Chad terminó la sentencia.

Renji parecía un tanto molesto ahora -Sí, bueno, veo que no hay mayor problema entonces ¿Por qué no pasamos?- Y juntos avanzaron dentro.

Al día siguiente se repetía la rutina, Inoue llevaba los víveres, además de que ella personalmente había preparado unas deliciosas galletas de zanahoria y papa para Ichigo, pensando claro en que podía compartirlas con los otros, Inoue iba en sus aires, mientras caminaba distraída y pensaba.

-Si te fueras a enamorar de mí

Hazlo dos veces

La primera para sentirme rescatada en tus brazos

Y después déjame salvarte cual tu ángel guardián

Si tu mirada se cruza con la mía

Me hare despistada

Pues el palpitar de mi corazón aumenta

Con sólo ver tu sonrisa

Pero no me malentiendas

No viviría en un mundo en el que no estuvieras

Recuerdo aquella vez

Tu rostro miré

Más nunca toqué

Mi mirada alejé

Y un suspiro lancé

Pero un día, te prometo

Confesar lo que siento

Y olvidar la zozobra

De un simple Te quiero Kurosaki-kun-

Sin embargo la ilusión murió en el instante que entró por la puerta, había procurado no hacer ruido por si Kurosaki dormía, ya que le habían dicho estaba descansando y por eso fue que avistó tan desgarradora escena.

Ichigo dormía plácidamente boca arriba en la cama y Renji sentado en una orilla acariciaba la sien del chico y desordenada su cabello.

Orihime ahogó un chillido, lo que hizo reaccionar a Renji, que estando tan embelesado no había notado el reiatsu de la chica. -O… Orohime-chan, esto…- Renji se incorporó de inmediato, nervioso y sonrojado -Yo…-

Inoue negando con la cabeza -Mn no tienes porque explicar nada, yo sólo quería ver como seguía Kurosaki-kun y le traía esto- Inoue le entregó la bolsa con galletas -Con permiso- después salió corriendo y se hallo donde solían entrenar, se detuvo tras una formación rocosa donde se recargo y finalmente no pudo evitar llorar en silencio.

-He sido una tonta- pensaba Inoue -¿Cómo no pude verlo? Kurusaki-kun incluso preferiría salir con otro chico antes que conmigo- entonces recordó la última vez que había estado con los otros shinigamis y Matsumoto le había insinuado que Ichigo pasaba demasiado tiempo con Renji, claro ahora lo comprendía, pero demasiado tarde -Te odio Kurusaki-kun… cuanto me gustaría poder decir esas palabras… pero no lo puedo dejar de amar-

-Orihime-san ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?- Hachi se había aproximado al ver a la chica.

-Esto, yo…- Inoue se lanzó a los brazos del vizard llorando -Hachi-san-

-Orihime-san tranquilícese por favor ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla?- Hachi.

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, sólo que uno a veces se hace ilusiones- Ni siquiera fue Kuchiki-san quien al final se ganó el amor de Kurusaki-kun, debió de ser verdad desde un principio entonces que nunca le gustó- luego recordó la vez que Rukia le había dicho que por ella tenía el camino libre con Ichigo, incluso le ofreció su ayuda, aunque había dudado por un segundo de hacerlo como si la shinigami hubiese recordado algo -Perdóname Kuchiki-san, he sido muy mala amiga-

-Orihime-chan espera por favor- Renji salió corriendo y se detuvo en seco al ver a Inoue quien lloraba -Orihime… Yo… Lo siento por favor per…-

La chica recordó entonces cuando Ichigo había venido a salvarla, aquella vez que peleó con Grimmjow, en particular la sonrisa que le había dado aquel día -Mn- negó con la cabeza -No has hecho nada malo Abarai-kun, es sólo que no pude contenerme, para ser sinceros siempre sospeche que había algo más entre ustedes, incluso durante todo este tiempo Kurosaki-kun siempre los recordaba a ti y a Kuchiki-chan- Inoue mentía, en realidad estaba sorprendida, a decir verdad nunca le había agradado del todo Renji, tampoco le había parecido cuando el pelirrojo asistió por un tiempo a su misma escuela, justo entonces recordó como Ichigo había sido tachado de gay por casi una semana por culpa de Renji, bueno aunque era Ichigo quien lo tenía contra el suelo intentando desnudarlo, aunque todo hubiese sido un malentendido en aquella ocasión Inoue se preguntaba sí desde entonces había algo entre ellos -Pero debí de cerrarme a esa idea, además Kurosaki-kun nunca manifestó ningún sentimiento de esa forma por mí, siempre hemos sido no más que buenos amigos, así que debería ser yo quien se disculpe- Inoue se disculpó inclinando su cabeza frente a Renji- perdón por hacer que se sientan mal -Les prometo que no se lo diré a nadie-

-Orihime-chan- Inoue veía una expresión en la cara de Renji que no podía leer.

-Está bien, regresaré a casa ahora- Inoue hizo un esfuerzo y sonrió -Por favor Abarai-kun cuida de Kurosaki-kun- recordó todas las veces que sólo había sido un estorbo para Ichigo, sólo Rukia podía hacerlo recuperar la moral con su sola presencia y siempre confiaba en Renji ciegamente, peleando juntos, incluso sonreía más con él aunque siempre estuviesen peleando.

-…Sí…- Renji contestó parecía bastante indeciso y se quedó paralizado.

Sí era cierto que Renji le daba un malestar, mínimo, un mal presentimiento, pero nunca lo había comprendido, además siendo el mejor amigo de Ichigo, debía olvidar todas esas tonterías, bueno ahora finalmente sabía el porqué. Inoue estaba impactada, llegaría a su casa y lloraría hasta dormirse, ó tal vez podría buscar a Tatsuki, pero ¿Qué le diría?- abrió la puerta del almacén y después cerró adecuadamente y apenas dio un paso, alguien apareció frente a ella usando shumpoo.

-Oi mujer, eso es una barrera de supresión ¿No? Ichigo está ahí dentro ¿Verdad?- Kempachi.

-Ke… Kempachi-san, Yachiru-chan- Inoue estaba sorprendida y de inmediato se alertó al sentir que el reiatsu del capitán se incrementaba.

-Je supongo que eso es un sí. Ahora puedes ir ahí dentro y traer a Ichigo o podemos hacerlo por las malas- Kempachi.

-Ken-chan ha venido por Ichi, Shiro-chan ha dicho que no tenemos que matarle, bastara con noquearle y llevarlo a la sociedad de las almas, encargándoles su cuerpo a ustedes, hasta traemos un dulce alma especial para Ichi- Yachiru.

-¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?- Inoue sujeto su pecho con una mano, mientras pensaba -Kurosaki-kun… por favor ayuda…- entonces se dio cuenta -Era a Ichigo a quien buscaban quien debía ser protegido esta vez -Pero que puedo hacer yo, si pudiera avisarles de algún modo, darles tiempo de escapar, si tan sólo Ishida-kun o Sado-kun estuvieran aquí ¿Qué debó hacer Kurusaki-kun?- pensaba aturdida, pero la voz que escuchó después respondió todas sus preguntas.

-Orihime-chan yo quiero pedirte disculpas, la verdad malinterpretaste la…- Renji iba saliendo del almacén y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a quien tenía enfrente -Capitán Zaraki-

-¡Aka-piña! Ken-chan los hemos encontrado a todos, nosotros ganamos el premio- Yachiru gritó emocionada.

Renji pensó preocupado -Imposible, de todos los capitanes del Gotei, ¿Cómo es que él nos ha encontrado? Y ¿Cómo es posible que no hayamos sentido su reiatsu viniendo?- y luego preguntó casi exigiéndolo -¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-

-¿Qué pasa Abarai, preocupado o te preguntas por qué no has percibido que nos acercábamos?- Kempachi empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Mayurin le dio un nuevo invento a Ken-chan para ocultar su reiatsu y quería que lo probáramos- Yachiru explicó.

-Tsk, Orihime regresa y avisa a los demás, diles que tenemos que salir de aquí-

-Sí- Inoue regresó rápidamente a advertirles a los otros -Entonces esa era la respuesta, Renji no se lo piensa dos veces para defender a sus amigos, para defender a Kurusaki, él tiene el poder para hacerlo- aún no bajaba las escaleras cuando se hizo sentir una gran explosión de reiatsu que derribó la barrera de supresión.

-¿Inoue?- Lisa había sido la primera en salir a ver, Inoue sólo asentó con la cabeza para que comprendiera -Lo entiendo, reuniré a los demás y saldremos de alguna forma, espera aquí- y desapareció en el acto.

Inoue ya no podía con la presión, pero al menos ahora debería ser fuerte, sentía el terrible reiatsu de Kempachi afuera y de repente el reiatsu de Renji explotó, parecía pelear con todo, sintió varios impactos en la tierra como pequeños terremotos y una luz roja de afuera iluminó el interior, en ese momento llegaron todos los demás -Inoue vamos- Ichigo se adelantó hasta donde estaba y juntos salieron al exterior sólo para ver una terrible escena.

Kempachi sacaba su espada de un inerte Renji. Ichigo se lanzó inmediatamente sobre Kempachi apartándolo y arrodillándose frente al cuerpo de Renji y tomándolo en brazos, gritaba desesperado el nombre de Renji al ver que no respondía ni parecía tener ningún signo vital. Los demás shinigamis se aproximaron, los tenientes estaban consternados por la escena y apenas comprendían lo que había pasado, Byakuya parecía comprender todo y se mostraba solemne al igual que Soi Fong y Hitsugaya.

-Al final tenía que ser de este modo Abarai, sacrificar tu vida en vano. Lo único que te separaba de ser un capitán era tu falta de juicio, pero no tenías que pagar tan caro por ello- Hitsugaya.

- Kurosaki Ichigo lamentó que nos hallemos en estas condiciones pero tienes que acompañarnos al Seretei, Abarai debió de haberte dicho de lo que pasaba contigo, respetaremos tu cuerpo humano y vida, y en cuanto encontremos una cura para tus poderes podrás regresar sin mayor inconveniente- Soi Fon -Si te rehúsas entonces tendremos que usar la fuerza-

-Abarai sería juzgado por traición y por atacar compañeros y a un capitán del Gotei 13, su sentencia indudablemente hubiese sido la muerte- Byakuya.

-Ahora Kurusaki por favor no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es para todos- Hitsugaya se aproximó lentamente.

-Hmp. Parece ser que ha quedado en shock, no parece ser que ofrecerá pelea- Kempachi envainó su espada decepcionado.

Inoue se sentía terrible, ya no le quedaban dudas de los sentimientos de Ichigo por Renji, jamás lo había visto así, y le dolía, le partía el alma ver a Kurusaki destrozado, hubiese deseado haberse quedado en aquel momento y al menos defender a quien más apreciaba Ichigo. La tensión se había vuelto insoportable, Ichigo abrazaba a Renji y lloraba en silencio, apenas los capitanes habían terminado de hablar, Shinji y los otros se acercaban para expresar su "inconformidad" pero Ichigo se levantó con la mirada aún en el suelo avanzó unos pasos dejando atrás el cuerpo de Renji, todos se sorprendieron de la monotonía de sus movimientos. Inoue le gritó -¡Kurosaki-kun espera!- y otros intentaron llamándolo, pero no respondía.

Finalmente una horripilante risa que no era la suya rompió su silencio, Hichigo se reía con su tétrica voz mientras veía a los demás, conservaba la forma normal de Ichigo pero sus ojos habían cambiado por los de Hichigo, Inoue se espantó y los shinigamis retrocedieron.

-¿Ichigo? ¿A quién llaman Ichigo? ¡No hay ningún Ichigo aquí, sólo estoy yo!- Hichigo había sido liberado.

-Tengan cuidado nos enfrentamos a Hollow interno de Kurosaki- Byakuya alertó a los demás capitanes reconociendo a Hichigo.

-Ja la última vez que peleamos Ichigo te salvo de una muerte segura Byakuya, pero esta vez nadie intervendrá por ti, ni por todos ustedes- Hichigo se rió como desquiciado y se lanzó contra Byakuya envistiéndolo con su Shikai que había cambiado de color a los de Hichigo.

Había comenzado una lucha sanguinaria, por no decir una carnicería, Hichigo ya había herido y cortado algunos miembros de los subcapitanes presentes -¡Todos los tenientes retrocedan, atiendan a los heridos!- Hiysugaya comandó mientras Kempachi se lanzaba contra Hichigo y arremetía un golpe tras otro, aunque todos eran bloqueados -¡Kira pide liberar los limitadores AHORA! Bankai Daiguren Hyōrinmaru-

Byakuya y Kempachi parecían contener a Hichigo lo que fue aprovechado por Soi Fong que se aproximo usando shumpo por la espalda a Ichigo, mientras este contenía los ataques de Kempachi, y estuvo a punto de asestarle un golpe con shunko de no ser por el escudo de Inoue quien seguía la pelea -¡Escudo de los tres cielos: Unión!- El escudo de Inoue protegió a Hichigo de Soi Fong, momento que aprovecho para escapar de sus oponentes usando sonido y colocarse frente a ella -Por favor Kurosaki-kun se que puedes oírme tienes que luchar contra…-

-Pensé que les había dicho que Ichigo no estaba aquí, mujer- Comenzó a gritar como loco otra vez -¡Tú voz nunca lo alcanzará! ¡Ciega!- Se rió burlonamente -¡Ahora yo soy el Rey y tengo el mando, mujer!- Y consecutivamente alzó su espada contra Inoue pero fue frenada por Shinji quien rechazó a Hichigo.

- Déjanos esto a nosotros Inoue-chan, ahora Ichigo necesita un poco de fuerza bruta para hacerlo entrar en razón, no te preocupes velaremos por él, más importante deberías de ver por los heridos pero aléjate con los otros shinigamis, esto se pondrá peligroso- Shinji intentó calmarla, Inoue sólo pudo acceder y fue tras los tenientes quienes ya habían tomado el cuerpo de Renji-

Ahora recordaba la pelea de Ichigo y Ulquiorra, ya lo había visto antes y aquella vez había sido peor ¿Ó no? estaba aterrada verdaderamente aterrada, ese no podía ser de ningún modo Ichigo, aquella vez Ulquiorra le había preguntado si le temía y había sido sincera, agradeció a Dios que Ichigo no le hubiese hecho la misma pregunta, pues no quería mentirle.

Los vizards y shinigamis habían comenzado a pelear juntos y parecía ser que finalmente habían contenido a Hichigo. Sin embargo a pesar de encontrarse apresado en hielo y rodeado de las columnas de Hachi, el reiatsu de Hichigo comenzó a crecer, marcadamente como el de un hollow más que un shinigami, su piel empezaba a mutar tornándose blanca por completo así como su cabello y su reiatsu seguía incrementándose hasta romper la prisión de hielo que lo retenía. Finalmente tenían a Hichigo por completo frente a ellos, sólo que no con su vestimenta usual sino con la ropa de shinigami de Ichigo. -¡Idiotas! ¿De verdad creen poder contra mi poder ahora que no tengo ningún limitante? ¡Bankai!- Una poderosa explosión de reiatsu pudo destruir las últimas ataduras de Hichigo y este desapareció pero sólo para aparecer frente a Hachi clavando su espada en su hombro.

Inoue ayudaba a Omaeda a recuperar su brazo, otra pelea más sangrieta aún se desencadeno cuando Hichigo se liberó por completo. No podía soportarlo más, tanta sangre y violencia, quería ya despertar de tan horrible pesadilla, entonces en algún punto de la pelea Byakuya logró cortar la mano de Hichigo

-AARGG- Hichigo gritaba desesperado dejando entrever lo inhumano que era ahora, los vizards estaban impactados por el poder destructivo del capitán, pero de repente Hichigo se calló en seco para después reír frenéticamente -Sólo bromeaba- Hichigo alzó su brazo y uno nuevo salió grotescamente, a la par que sus otras heridas causadas por Kempachi y Byakuya se regeneraban y más calmado pronunció -¡Nunca podrán derrotarme Shinigamis!-

Inoue estaba al borde del colapso, cuando escuchó la voz de Kira llamándola pidiéndole curase a Renji -Todavía está vivo- Inoue corrió hasta donde estaba Renji y llorando comenzó a sanarlo -¡Escudo de los Cielos Gemelos: Retorno! Por favor Renji-kun salva a Ichigo… tú eres el único que puede hacerlo… por favor despierta… SALVALO… Sálvalo…- Inoue lloraba incontrolablemente, Kira veía la escena confundido, sólo esperaba que las habilidades de Orihime fueran mejores que las suyas, después de todo Aizen había dicho que ella podía negar los eventos, incluso la muerte.

Finalmente usando telequinesis apartó a los más próximos a un lado y subió alto al cielo -Ja voy a matarlos a todos de un solo golpe- Hichigo apunto con su índice y medio a los demás abajo, mientras asumía una postura de engreída superioridad, la energía espiritual se comenzó a condensar desde tres direcciones formando una esfera violeta con núcleo negro.

-¡¿Cero?- Hitsugaya no podía creer lo que veía.

- ¿Se ha vuelto loco este chico? Si lanza ese cero destruirá su propia ciudad- Soi Fon advirtió.

-Sin mencionar que a todos nosotros… Tsk. No hay otra forma ¡Tenemos que neutralizarlo!- Shinji comandó con lo que procedió a ponerse su máscara junto con los otros vizards, los shinigamis se sorprendieron de dicha reacción -Perdón Ichigo-

-Parece que no hay más remedio- Dirigiéndose a los otros capitanes Soi Fon les explicó su plan -Será mejor que mantengan sus posiciones por si hay que rechazar ese cero, parece que al final es mi turno. Aguijonea al enemigo hasta la muerte Suzumebachi- Sólo se escucho el zumbido que hace la activación de su Shikai y Soi Fong desapareció para aparecer unos metros por encima de Hichigo, pero parecía ser que no lo alcanzaría a tiempo.

-¡Detente Ichigo!- Renji apareció ayudado a ponerse en pie por Inoue gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

Hichigo se estremeció con la voz que había escuchado y había deshecho el cero que estaba formando volteando a ver a Renji incrédulo e impactado -¿Tú? Deberías estar muerto-

-¡Renji!- Hichigo había sonreído ligeramente con una expresión de felicidad e incredulidad mientras salía la voz de Ichigo de su boca, inmediatamente mordió sus labios al darse cuenta lo que había dicho y tomo su cabeza presionándola como si le doliera.

Hichigo parecía sufrir inimaginablemente, y en un último grito de agonía era consumido por completo en una explosión de reiatsu que cegó a todos los presentes, al calmarse todo otra vez no había rastros de Ichigo ni de Renji.


	5. Obsesión, amate a ti misma

-Maldición, no llegue a tiempo- Ishida no creía la escena que veía, vizards y shinigamis heridos por igual como si hubiese habido una batalla entre ambos, pero Uryu ya sabía cuál era la verdadera razón -¡Inoue!- vio a la chica en shock, llorando mientras Matsumoto trataba de confortarla.

-¡Ishida-kun!- Inoue corrió a los brazos de Uryu -Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun- y rompió en llanto de nuevo.

Matsumoto usó un hechizo de atadura suave que le hizo perder la conciencia -Es mejor que descanse por ahora ¿Te harás cargo de ella?-

Ishida asentó -¿Pero qué fue lo pasó con Kurosaki?-

Matsumoto no supo que decir, en ese momento Chad los alcanzó -No te preocupes Ishida, por ahora cuida de Inoue-

Ishida asentó y se marchó con la chica.

Inoue se levantó, estaba en su habitación había estado teniendo pesadillas

-¡Inoue! ¿Cómo te sientes estás bien?- Tatsuki se encontraba a su lado, parecía haberla estado cuidando.

-Tatsuki…- Inoue recordaba lo que había estado soñando.

-Gracias Inoue- Ichigo recién la había salvado de Grimmjow y ahora le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¿Uh? Yo soy quien debería agradecerte Kurusaki-kun, tú me salvaste- ahora estaban sentados tomando café.

-Pero fue esa mirada tuya la que me dio el valor- sin embargo Inoue recordaba que en aquella ocasión le había temido -Sabes siempre pienso que nos une un lazo fuerte-

-¿Un lazo fuerte?- Inoue se sonrojó.

-Así es, como si fueras mi pequeña hermana-

-Oi Inoue gracias por venir, no sé qué haría sin ti- ahora parecían estar en casa de Urahara.

-No te preocupes después de todo Tatsuki-chan también hubiese venido pero de verdad no podía-

-No hay problema- alguien entraba por la puerta -Oi aquí viene… ¡Renji!-

-Dime Tatsuki-chan ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de Kurosaki-kun habiendo tantos?-

-Inoue…- la chica nunca había visto así a su amiga.

-Y para colmo, él ni siquiera se da cuenta-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con Ichigo?- Tatsuki estaba preocupada -¿Por qué está Kon yendo a la escuela y nadie quiere hablar de ello?-

-¡Inoue!- Ishida gritaba mientras trataba de defender a la chica del hollow fuera de control de Ichigo y resultaba mutilado por el mismo.

-¡Ishida!- Inoue lo intentaba alcanzar pero el Quincy caía en un abismo profundo -¡Ya basta Kurosaki-kun!-

-¡Inoue!- Ulquiorra la intentaba alcanzar suplicante, y cuando Inoue finalmente lo alcanzaba y lo tomaba de la mano, la cuarta espada sonreía para ser luego asesinado por un Ichigo hollowficado.

-¡Detente, eres horrible Kurusaki-kun!- Inoue cerraba los ojos y los habría impresionada al escuchar la voz de Ichigo de nuevo.

-¿Inoue?- estaban en la calle, caminando a la escuela ahora, Ichigo agachaba la mirada -Tienes razón, eso es lo que soy… un monstruo-

Las figuras de Renji y de Rukia aparecían y se llevaban a Ichigo al Seretei-

-Espera Kurosaki-kun…-

-Ha sido mi culpa- Inoue comienza.

-¿De qué estás hablando, qué le pasó a Ichigo?- Tatsuki perdía la paciencia.

-¡Ichigo!- Inoue finalmente despertaba de su ensueño -¿Quieres decir qué no saben nada de él aún?-

Tatsuki da un resoplido y se deja caer en la silla -Lo que me temía, no sabes nada-

-Yo…- pero en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Debe ser Ishida ha estado viniendo diario a verte creo que Ichigo ya tiene competencia- Tatsuki le dice sonriendo pícaramente mientras se levanta a abrir.

-¡Tatsuki-chan!- Inoue no sé siente bien con ese comentario.

-¡Inoue-san! Me alegró de que ya estés mejor- Inoue sonríe y le agradece su preocupación, pero su mirada cambia y antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, Uryu le responde -No te preocupes por Kurosaki, él está bien, han aceptado la ayuda de Urahara-san así que volverá en un tiempo, él mismo lo ha afirmado-

-Me alegró- Inoue parecía alegrada pero no había felicidad en su mirada.

-Tatsuki-san ¿Podrías dejarnos charlar un momento?- Uryu le pidió a su amiga, la cual asintió y salió dejándolos solos -Inoue-san de verás lo siento-

-¿Uh? Yo no sé…- Inoue comenzó pero el Quincy la interrumpió.

-Habló de lo que paso con Kurusaki, me acabó de enterar… hay ciertos rumores, parece ser que lo han hecho oficial… Yo lo siento, de cierta forma ya lo veía venir, después de todo Abarai-san siempre preguntaba de las cosas que le gustaban a Kurosaki y hablaba de él y sabía de tus sentimientos por él… Yo debí decirte, de verdad lo siento…-

Inoue negó con la cabeza -No te disculpes, después de todo no has tenido nada que ver en esto, gracias Uryu-kun por ser siempre un buen amigo-

-Sí… claro- esas palabras dolían hasta el alma, pero las tenía que soportar, ahora ella lo necesitaba.

-Más bien ha sido mi culpa… si le hubiese declarado mis sentimientos a Kurosaki-kun desde un principio, tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado, si no fuese tan cobarde… Inoue apretó con fuerza las sabanas.

-Te equivocas, incluso si le hubieses confesado a Kurusaki tus verdaderos sentimientos, los suyos no hubieran cambiado-

-Pero es mi culpa porque…-

-¡Basta Inoue!- Inoue se sorprendió y quedó callada -No sigas culpándote más, no ha sido tu culpa; además piensa que en el estado vulnerable que se encontraba Kurosaki sólo lo hubieses lastimado-

-Yo nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera… Soy tan egoísta- Inoue comenzó a llorar -Soy de lo peor-

Ishida la abrazó mientras la chica se desahogaba mientras pensaba -Y eso también va para mí, no podré tomar la iniciativa mientras Inoue se encuentre en este estado… nunca me lo perdonaría-


	6. Final Feliz

-¿Ya cuanto ha pasado?- pregunto distraído Uryu a Chad que iba a su lado.

-Será un mes mañana… E Inoue no ha cambiado de ánimo-

Uryu resopló preocupado -Y Kurosaki regresará la siguiente semana-

-¿Vendrá con Renji?-

-Seguramente…-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Ishida?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Tal vez Inoue no esté lista aún y después de todo tú la quieres-

El Quincy se sorprendió, pero no tuvo tiempo de demostrarlo porque en ese momento Inoue los alcanzó saludándolos alegremente como antes -¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Cómo están?-

-I… Inoue…- Chad estaba sorprendido del radical cambio de la chica.

-¿Te encuentras bien Inoue?- Ishida preguntó.

-Por supuesto, hoy es un día muy bonito y debemos prepararnos en la escuela y sonreír a la vida-

-Creo que ya vuelve a ser ella misma- dijo Chad aún algo asombrado.

-Como nos fue muy bien en el grupo de estudio pensé en formalizarlo e hice gafetes para todos- Inoue decía mientras les colocaba uno a cada uno.

-Gracias…- Chad parecía algo avergonzado -Aunque aún falta mucho para los siguientes-

Inoue asentó con la cabeza meditativa -Hm pero recuerden que el pobre de Kon-san reprobó casi todas las materias y Kurosaki-kun estará muy enfadado cuando regresé y querrá matar al pobre Kon-san, lo que comenzará toda una revolución de almas artificiales en el Seretei y tendremos que prepararnos de nuevo…-

Chad le susurró a Uryu -¿Qué es lo que le sucede?-

-No estoy seguro-

-¿Eso fue un sarcasmo…. de Inoue?- Rukia había aparecido de repente.

-No lo creo. Eh ¿Kuchiki-san que haces aquí?- Uryu contestó sin prestarle atención al principio.

-Hola, sólo vine a saludarlos- Rukia contestó como si acabase de llegar.

-¡Kuchiki-san!- Inoue la saludó abrazándola.

-Y además también estás preocupada por Inoue ¿Cierto?- Uryu pensó mientras miraba a las chicas, cierta mirada que intercambió con Rukia le hizo entender esto sin palabras, la chica sólo asentó, Uryu se preocupó más.

-Kurosaki llegará mañana ¿Cierto?- Tatsuki preguntaba a Uryu quien llegaba a ver a Inoue.

-Te lo ha contado ya ¿Cierto?- Uryu afirmó más que preguntó.

-No, pero no ha parado de hablar de él, dime no puedo creer que después de…- se reprimió al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Ishida -Como sea, mañana yo también lo _saludaré_-

Uryu rió ligeramente -¿Aún estás enojada con él?-

-¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo? Después de todos los problemas que ocasiona- la chica se sulfuraba más.

-¿Tú también lo querías?- Uryu preguntó realmente confundido.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO!- y después de todo un largo discurso de la chica se fue aún rechinando los dientes.

-Eso me pasa por preguntar- Uryu entró a la casa -Inoue traje los discos que me pediste, a final de cuenta mi padre tenía los originales, no sabía que te gustará este tipo de música-

-Hola Ishida-kun, muchas gracias, en realidad es para Kurosaki-kun he pensado que deberíamos organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida-

-Mm es un lindo detalle de tu parte Inoue- Ishida miró a su alrededor varios preparativos ya listos -Veo que ya tienes casi todo listo-

-Así es, espero que le guste- Inoue contestó con una sonrisa.

-Inoue, sabes no tienes porque esforzarte tanto-

De repente la sonrisa de la chica desapareció -Ya sabes, ha sido muy difícil para Kurusaki y debemos apoyarlo, sí al menos eso puedo hacer debo dar lo mejor de mí, para no fallarle de nuevo-

-También ha sido difícil para ti, está bien todo lo que haces, pero no te olvides de ti misma, Inoue déjalo ir…- Uryu la sujetó de los hombros y la miró directo a los ojos -No fue tu culpa-

La chica no dijo nada y bajo la cabeza, después de un rato asentó -Gracias Uryu siempre te preocupas por mí y eres el único que comprende verdaderamente mis sentimientos- la chica lo abrazó, Ishida pudo sentir que comenzaba a llorar aunque no hacía ruido esta vez como si intentara contenerse.

-Está bien Inoue, sólo déjalo que pase-

-Uryu…- la chica se quedó mirándolo fijamente… y acercó sus labios a los del joven Quincy.

Sus labios finalmente rozaban con los de la chica que amaba, ya podía sentir la calidez de su tacto cuando se volteó retrocediendo.

-Lo siento- Inoue inmediatamente ofreció disculpas inclinado su cabeza -Yo soy una tonta, nunca debí…-

Pero Uryu la interrumpió abrazándola -NO Inoue. Está bien, pero creo que no sería justo para ninguno de los dos… Dime en quien pensabas mientras me ibas a besar…- la chica irrumpió en llanto esta vez sin contenerlo, pero Ishida la abrazó más fuerte confortándola -No quiero que me malinterpretes, yo de verdad te quiero, te amo, es por eso que no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado acelerando todo esto, Inoue yo esperare por ti y prometo ayudarte con todo aún si al final tus sentimientos no son correspondidos con los míos-

-Uryu… yo no merezco…-

Uryu la detuvo y secó las lagrimas de su rostro -Por supuesto que sí, tú eres una persona maravillosa y muy buena Inoue, ves la belleza y bondad en todas las personas, pero no lo haces muy bien cuando se trata de ti misma ¿Cierto? Por eso, porque somos amigos y porque te amo deja que esta vez sea yo quien te salve-

El sol bajo lentamente hasta el ocaso, Inoue había quedado exhausta por el estrés emocional y había quedado dormida en los brazos de Uryu. Finalmente, cuando anocheció, el joven Quincy la acostó en su cama y la dejó durmiendo.

Al día siguiente los dos amigos habían llevado a la chica hasta su casa -Bueno al menos no fue tan malo como esperaba- Uryu platicaba con Tatsuki -Aunque creo que no debiste de golpear de esa forma a Kurosaki- le reprochó a la chica mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

-¿¡Qué! Sólo fue una pequeña cachetada, ha recibido golpes más fuertes que eso…-

-Créeme lo lastimó más de lo que piensas-

-Ok, ok, luego, tal vez, le pida disculpas- pero Tatsuki se detuvo -¿Un momento desde cuando somos tan cercanos para que me reprendas de esa forma?- ambos rieron -Para que sepas lo que te espera si tratas mal a Inoue-

Tiempo después, las cosas transcurrían normales, salvo que ya todos sabían lo de Ichigo y estaba por suceder algo nuevo.

-Siento que no deberías rendirte con Inoue- Tatsuki caminaba al lado de Uryu saliendo de la escuela -Después de todo lo que paso, te lo mereces-

-Honestamente, aunque tenía la esperanza de ganarme su afecto, todo fue sólo por protegerla- Uryu respondió un poco molesto.

-Claro, porque de verdad la amas- Tatsuki vio que alguien los alcanzaba -Bueno nos vemos mañana-

Uryu volteó la vista, no creía que su respuesta la hubiese molestado, pero entonces vio la razón por la que se retiraba -¡Uryu-kun!- Inoue se acercaba corriendo a ellos -Que malvados son, pensaban dejarme sola el día de hoy-

-Por supuesto que no, creí que Kurosaki te acompañaría- contestó Ishida confuso.

-Na, Kurosaki-kun ahora está ocupado- después la chica rió pícaramente.

-Oh, ya veo ¿Y cómo te sientes? Supongo que ya lo puedes ver a los ojos- Uryu volteó a verla y no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando encontró su mirada sonriendo.

-Gracias Uryu- lo tomó del brazo -Pero eso ya es historia pasada no deberías preocuparte más por eso-

-Sí… claro- el chico se apenó.

-Mira están vendiendo helado- la chica corrió y compró dos, dándole uno al Quincy -Mira Younha estará en concierto ¿Te gustaría ir?-

-Mmm claro- Ishida le sonrió a la chica, antes de que continuaran caminando el chico la tomo del brazo volteándola -Inoue tan sólo no olvides mi promesa, yo te estaré esperando-

Entonces lo que paso a continuación no se lo esperaba, Inoue lo alcanzo con sus labios dándole un pequeño y suave beso en sus labios -Lo sé Uryu-kun, muchas gracias-

Uryu sonrió y la tomó de la mano mientras seguían caminando -Bueno supongo que esté podría ser nuestro final feliz-

-Mn- Inoue negó con la cabeza -El amor verdadero no tiene final feliz, porque simplemente no tiene final- los chicos se fueron de la mano.


End file.
